


When The Young Ones Meet

by LightningStarborne



Series: My Family (Is Bigger Than You Think) [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John first meets Q after Q is in a fire at a supermarket of all places. Sherlock is on a case, but he heads over to the hospital to ensure that Q is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Young Ones Meet

John followed after his wayward best friend, confused. Sherlock had never shown any true care about anyone except him and Mrs. Hudson. And now, after getting a call, he was heading to a hospital to check on someone who had been in a fire at tesco.

"Come on, John! I'm not entirely sure he's going to be conscious for long." Sherlock was striding through the hospital like he owned the place.

John sighed and followed. He didn't want to leave Sherlock alone with the poor fellow he wanted to talk to. They arrived at the room, and John started to follow, but Sherlock told him to stay out. Hr was si shocked, he did as he was told.

He heard voices float out as he stood there. Some words he could understand, like "idiot" and "careful" but he was mostly confused.

Then Sherlock walked out, calling "See you soon, hopefully. Try not to blow anything up. I don't want the next time I see you to be in the morgue."

Then he strode out, the man yelling curses after him. As they walked down the hall, they passed a tall, blond man, who nodded at Sherlock.

"Here to see Q, are you?" Sherlock asked. The man only smiled dangerously, and walked towards the room they had walked out of.

John was still confused.


End file.
